It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a video display. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way.
Gaming systems are known which implement jackpot outcomes. A jackpot outcome may depend on a particular combination of symbols being selected in a base game. Alternatively, a jackpot outcome may depend on a random factor, such as a predetermined amount of turnover. Such a jackpot is termed a “mystery” jackpot, because it is not known to the player when the jackpot will be triggered. In either case, as far as a player of the gaming machine is concerned, the event trigger is invariable. That is, it is either triggered by a predetermined symbol combination, or by an event which the player has no control over.
While such gaming systems and implementations for awarding jackpots provide users with enjoyment, the need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.